A Life Without You Is Not The Same
by DoILookLikeAManWithAPlan
Summary: Sequel to 'Long Way to Happy'...Kakashi is back, but Iruka doesn't want anything to do with him. Not after what he did to him. Not after the way he left. Now Iruka's taking steps to moving cluding going out with Alfred F Jones,an American.
1. Chapter 1

**A Life Without You Is Not The Same**

**Show: **Naruto and Hetalia- Axis Powers

**Plot: **Sequel to 'Long Way to Happy'...Kakashi is back, but Iruka doesn't want anything to do with him. Not after what he did to him. Not after the way he left. Now Iruka's taking steps to moving on. Including going out with Alfred F Jones, an American. AU obviously and YAOI.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Hetalia. Otherwise it'd be having major yaoi problems.**

**Chapter 1**

**Iruka's POV**

The silver haired reporter knelt down as our blond headed child scrambled out of my arms. I continued to stare in disbelief. How could this possibly happen? Was this even real? If it wasn't, when was I going to wake up?

I rubbed my eyes, forgetting that I had my contacts in. I winced when one of them popped out and went onto the floor. I could hear Kakashi's feet come near me. My mouth opened and closed as I dropped to my knees to find my missing contact.

"J-Just get out of here Kakashi," I managed to say.

I finally found my contact when Kakashi began to protest, "B-But."

I put the damned thing in my eye and looked at him. I quickly pushed him out of my apartment. I didn't, not now, not after so long, want to see him. It had taken me so long to get over him and accept his death. What if he did that again? 

**Kakashi's POV**

I blinked my good eye. I looked back at the smaller man as he pushed me out of the apartment that we used to share for the past couple of years. I wasn't quite sure why he was kicking me out. Then it clicked in my mind. I had made it seem like I had died in the hospital.

I heard the door slam behind me. I turned quickly just to stare at the wooden door. I began to wander how many nights my little dolphin cried himself to sleep. I wandered how many lies he had told to little Naruto and himself to make it seem like they had a little sliver of hope.

I frowned a bit as I exited the building. I stuffed my hands in my pockets. There was no use in trying to force my way back into their lives right now. It seemed to soon to do so.

**Iruka's POV**

I slid down the door to the ground, forcing the tears back. I had to be strong for my only child. He looked at me confused. Probably to ask me why I had kicked his other father out. But I couldn't bring myself to tell him why again. It was caught in the back of my throat and wouldn't be let out.

I picked Naruto up in my arms. I cradled him for a while. I buried my nose in his bright blond hair. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes again. How could I have been so stupid letting Kakashi leave like that? Naruto wiggled out of my arms before trying to open the door himself. I wiped the tears away from my eyes quickly.

"Ruka-daddy! Someone at door," Naruto's little voice said.

I quickly scrambled to my feet. Hand ironing my shirt free of all wrinkles, I moved my toddler out of the way and opened the door. My eyebrows furrowed. A dirty blond headed male stood at the door. The man wore glasses like the ones I used to wear.

"Listen if you're one of Kakashi's friends, he's not here and he won't be back," I said going to close the door but a hand prevented me from doing so.

"Who's this Kakashi?" he asked in a very American accent and butchering the name. "I was here visiting a friend and I heard crying from your doorway."

I gripped my hand around the door to the point that it was almost off the door. I weakly tried to close the door but the American pushed right on in. I stumbled back slightly. My mouth opened to try something, but the words couldn't, no, wouldn't escape the opening on my face. What was he thinking exactly?


	2. Chapter 2

**A Life Without You Is Not The Same**

**Show: **Naruto and Hetalia- Axis Powers

**Plot: **Sequel to 'Long Way to Happy'...Kakashi is back, but Iruka doesn't want anything to do with him. Not after what he did to him. Not after the way he left. Now Iruka's taking steps to moving on. Including going out with Alfred F Jones, an American. AU obviously and YAOI.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Hetalia. Otherwise it'd be having major yaoi problems.**

**Chapter 2**

**Alfred's POV**

"J-Just a moment!" I heard the brown headed male say after a moment. "I don't know who you are or what your name is."

I turned to face him, a twinkle in my eye as I said, "I'm Alfred Jones and I'm a hero."

The other male's face showed no sign of being impressed. I walked over to the brunette quickly. I began to poke his head gently. The tanned man snapped at me saying that he had a kid, pointing to the blond child that was sitting on the floor, playing with his toys. My blue eyes met crystal blue eyes.

"You sure he's yours?" I asked, also pointing at the child while looking at the other male.

"Just get out!" he grumbled at me.

As I headed out the door, I asked, "What about your name?"

"It's Iruka. Now go visit your friend," Iruka said shutting the door in my face.

**Iruka's POV**

I undid my hair tie, letting my shoulder length hair fall down. Scooping up Naruto, I headed into the kitchen. I sat the child into a chair before finishing up our dinner. A tired expression wore on my face. As I got the dishes out that we would be using, I looked over at Naruto. The small boy was busily scribbling something on a piece of paper. I raised an eyebrow. I turned off the stove. Wiping my hands on my pants, I headed over to look at what he was drawing.

A blond headed stick figure was on the paper. I sat down in a nearby chair.

"Naruto, mind if I ask who this is?"

"It's your friend 'Ruka-daddy!" Naruto piped up cheerfully.

"You mean that man that was in here a while ago?"

All my son would do was nod. I combed my fingers through my brown hair. I began to wander where Naruto had gotten that idea. Had it been when Alfred said that he was visiting a friend? Was that why my blond headed child thought that Alfred was my friend?

"Naru, that man's not my friend. Remember that talk we had about strangers? Well he's one of those," I explained. "He'll never be my friend."

Just as Naruto looked up at me, another knock sounded at the door. I sighed and went to go get it. As I swung the door open, I saw Alfred standing there. An awkward smile was on his face. I looked back to see Naruto looked at us. I looked back at the American.

"Let me guess you smelled the food?" I asked him.

A light red tint painted the American's cheeks, but he nodded. I stepped aside, allowing him in. I walked over to the table, picking up the piece of paper from Naruto. I pulled out an extra plate. I began to set everything out on the table while Naruto and Alfred sat there talking.

**Thirty minutes later**

I sat across from Alfred after I had finished giving Naruto a bath and putting him to bed. My fingers busily scratched the table. Silence fell upon us once again for the third time that evening. Blue eyes fell on me and I looked at my table.

**Alfred's POV**

I reached over to touch the other male's hair, but I quickly drew my hair away. I had to have more self control. I mean I was supposed to be the hero! I scooted away from the table and stood up. His chocolate brown eyes shot up at the sound. I smiled as bright as I could.

"I gotta head back to my hotel before my father gets his undies bunched up," I said. "Thanks for the meal!"

As I turned to head to the door, I heard Iruka get up quickly. I turned my head to watch him pull his hair up.

"I'll walk you out. There's a lot of drunk people crawling about out here," Iruka said.

"I'm used to drunk people. Back in American, I lived all over the place. Mardi Gras gets hectic in the last place I used to live at," I said, chuckling nervously.

Iruka shook his head a bit. Apparently my little story didn't impress him when he walked to the door. He looked back at me.

"The drunks here are worse. Promise me," I heard him say as he gripped the door knob.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Life Without You Is Not The Same**

**Show: **Naruto and Hetalia- Axis Powers

**Plot: **Sequel to 'Long Way to Happy'...Kakashi is back, but Iruka doesn't want anything to do with him. Not after what he did to him. Not after the way he left. Now Iruka's taking steps to moving on. Including going out with Alfred F Jones, an American. AU obviously and YAOI.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Hetalia. Otherwise it'd be having major yaoi problems.**

**Chapter 3**

**Alfred's POV**

I watched Iruka lock his apartment after getting the sleeping Naruto out of bed. The tanned male seemed to really love the tired blond headed child. It brought a wishful thought to my mind. I wished my father would love me that much.

I shook the thought from my head. I didn't need to be thinking about that crap since I was supposed to be the hero! I forced a small smile on my face when Naruto reached out for me. I looked at the tanned father. All the slightly darker male did was nod. It was all the approval I needed to pick the child out of his arms. The blond child laid his head on my shoulder while his father and I headed out of the apartment.

"Naru seems to like you," Iruka said after a few minutes of walking down the quiet sidewalk.

I looked over at him, blinking.

"Maybe he likes the idea of a hero being around," I said trying not to shrug and wake the child up.

"What makes you think you're going to be a hero to the two of us?"

A light smile formed on my face as I said, "I'm usually the hero in there situations."

Iruka held a hand up. He looked at me sternly with chocolate brown eyes. It was a look of "you-don't-know-what-I've-been-through". It was a look that I was all too familiar with. I readjusted the little boy in my arms. A whimper escaped his mouth. The sound was muffled due to a thumb in his mouth.

**Iruka's POV**

I didn't need a person like Alfred in my life, not after kicking Kakashi out. Not so soon. I looked down at the gray concrete of the sidewalk. I heard someone clear their throat. I looked at Alfred to see that he had stopped in his tracks. We were in front of the hotel that I presumed that he was staring at. I looked at the hotel's front glass door to see a well dressed man with kind of messed up blond hair. I looked back at Alfred.

"Is that your father?"

Alfred nodded. I smiled weakly before taking Naruto out of his arms. Without thinking about it, I put a hand on Alfred's arm. The American shied away and headed into the hotel. I held onto the sleeping toddler. I hesitated for a couple of minutes before heading back to my apartment. Something kept nagging at me to turn around but I didn't.

**Alfred's POV**

This was why I didn't want Iruka walk me back to the hotel. I knew that Arthur, my father, my only living parent, would be waiting for me. I looked down as the pair of us headed to the elevator that would take us to the floor that our room was on.

"Is Matthew asleep?" I asked, clenching my fists.

"Of course he is dimwit," Arthur shot at me. "This isn't about him though."

For once I was glad that we were in an empty elevator. For once I was glad that we were alone so that he could beat me like he usually did. For once I was glad that my younger brother couldn't walk in and see what our father did to me.

Arthur walked out of the elevator when it stopped on our floor. I followed after him. I could feel the blood dripping from the corner of my mouth. I stuffed my hands into my pants. As my father opened the door to the room and walked int, my younger brother flew out and tackled me. A smile creeped over my face as I hugged him back. It was one of the few joys in my life.

"You should be in bed Mattie," I said as the two of us went into the room.

"I just wanted to know if you were alright," Matthew said rubbing his eyes.

"Sleep," I said, avoiding my father's watch.

I led Matthew over to a queen sized bed. I made sure that my brother was in bed before going to get in my own pajamas.

"Father. If you hurt the guy that was with me, I will come after you," I whispered looking at Arthur through the bathroom mirror. "I have no problem with that."

"You'll be ruining my fun with that," I heard my father say before I went to the bed with Matthew in it sitting on the edge of it.

Matthew opened his eyes when our father left the room to go talk to someone. I was busy fighting with my shoes, getting one of them off. I felt the bed move ever so little as my little brother sat on the edge of the bed with me. I glanced at him.

"What is Mattie?" I mumbled.

"Does dad hit you?"

"He'd beat the living shit out of me if he could and he has for that matter," I snapped at him.

"Well why does he?" 

"Because I'm the bad child of this family Mattie!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A Life Without You Is Not The Same**

**Show: **Naruto and Hetalia- Axis Powers

**Plot: **Sequel to 'Long Way to Happy'...Kakashi is back, but Iruka doesn't want anything to do with him. Not after what he did to him. Not after the way he left. Now Iruka's taking steps to moving on. Including going out with Alfred F Jones, an American. AU obviously and YAOI.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Hetalia. Otherwise it'd be having major yaoi problems.**

**Chapter 4**

**Alfred's POV**

I got up swiftly the next morning, trying not to wake my father. I grabbed some clothes before heading into the bathroom. I quickly changed into some comfortable clothes. Before I left the bathroom, I caught a glimpse of my right eye in the mirror. A black whelp was forming; small cuts had formed where my glasses had been hit.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, I saw my younger brother's blurry image sitting on the bed. I walked over and picked up my glasses. I put them on my face.

"Hey Mattie. Get dressed. There's someone I want you to meet," I whispered to him.

"I already met all your friends here," Matthew whispered back.

"Just get dressed and downstairs before dad wakes up," I whispered before getting my shoes on.

I grabbed a room key and walked out the door. I waited patiently for my younger brother to get to the glass from doors of the hotel. I rubbed my arm nervously when the two of us started to make our way to Iruka's apartment building.

**Iruka's POV**

I sat in the middle of the small living room. I was forcibly making my young son wear the t-shirt I had picked out for him. A sigh slipped out of my mouth before I finally gave up. It was no use forcing my stubborn child to wear anything of the such. Finally letting him run free, I got up. I rubbed the back of my head slightly. Before I could take one step in my kitchen, a knock on the door resonated through my apartment. I twirled around on my heels and headed to the door. I unlocked the deadbolt before I crack the door open.

I looked to see Alfred standing there with broken glasses.

"Hey Iruka, I brought someone to meet you," I heard him say.

"Who the hell beat you up?" I demanded, pulling the door fully open.

"No one beat me up. Remember I'm the hero!"

I rolled my eyes. Just then my eyes caught sight of a younger male. I looked back at Alfred.

"Your younger brother?"

"This is Matthew," Alfred said smiling and patting Matthew's shoulder.

I smiled slightly at the quiet male. He looked almost like Alfred except with a slightly lighter tint of blond in his hair. I invited the both of them inside. I closed the door, returning the deadbolt to a locked state.

"Have either of you eaten breakfast yet?" I asked them, heading back to the kitchen.

"No. Al was in a hurry to get over here," Matthew said softly.

I turned to him and nodded before saying, "Then you two can join Naruto and I." 

I grabbed some items that I needed to make breakfast for all four of us. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Alfred holding onto Naruto, sitting at the small table with his brother. Laughter sounded from the small dining area just as I started the fire on the stove. I jumped slightly burning the palm of my hand. I heard a chair scrap on the floor as Alfred hurried over to me; Naruto still in his arms.

"Iruka are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm alright," I said before angrily turning off the stove.

I looked at Alfred to see him putting Naruto down on the ground. He took my burned hand in one of his own. Almost immediately I wanted to snatch my hand back. Alfred's soft digits ran over my newly hurting hand. It felt good to have him touch my hand.

"I-I should get back to making breakfast," I said after a minute.

"No let the hero do it," Alfred said before running into the front door.

"Alfred," I said walking over to him. "You're a read idiot."

**Alfred's POV**

I sat on the floor, looking at the door. The pain finally began to reach me and I gripped my nose. I felt Iruka touch my back slightly when he knelt down beside me. He touched the cheek furthermost from him. Chocolate brown eyes scanned my face.

"Why did you call the hero an idiot?" I asked the brown haired male.

"Because it's true," Iruka said chuckling a bit.

The other male stood up, unlocking the deadbolt before going back into the kitchen. I watched him pick up the blond headed child of his.

"What are you two planning on doing while I'm at work?" I heard him ask Matthew.

All Matthew did was shrug and look over at me.

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice!" I said raising my voice a bit as I scrambled onto my feet.

I walked over to Iruka and picked Naruto out of his arms. I noticed the shirt lying on the coffee table. I walked over to the table. I picked up the shirt. I knelt down, placing Naruto on the ground. With little struggle, I managed to place the little kid in his shirt. I could feel Iruka gawking at me, but it didn't phase me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Life Without You Is Not The Same**

**Show: **Naruto and Hetalia- Axis Powers

**Plot: **Sequel to 'Long Way to Happy'...Kakashi is back, but Iruka doesn't want anything to do with him. Not after what he did to him. Not after the way he left. Now Iruka's taking steps to moving on. Including going out with Alfred F Jones, an American. AU obviously and YAOI.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Hetalia. Otherwise it'd be having major yaoi problems.**

**Chapter 5**

**Iruka's POV**

After a week of Alfred visiting my small apartment for hours upon end, I found it surprising when he stopped showing up. Naruto laid on the couch, taking his afternoon nap. I placed one of my hands on my hips and picked up the phone. I quickly dialed the number for the hotel that Alfred was staying at.

A woman voice answered the phone and I quickly explained, "I was just wandering if Alfred Jones's party has checked out."

Typing came from her end of the line before she said, "It looks like they have."

A sigh escaped from my mouth. I pulled the phone from my ear and ended the call. I placed the phone on the end table next to the couch just before the phone began to ring. I quickly picked up the call.

"Hello?" I asked quietly.

"Hey Iruka. It's me Alfred," a cheerful voice said.

"Why didn't you tell me that you leaving?" were the first words out of my mouth.

"My father didn't give us much time to say goodbye." 

I clenched my fists tight. How many times had I heard that excuse from ex-boyfriends? I wanted desperately to hang up. Why couldn't I bring myself to push the end button?

"Alfred we have to get going," a British voice said in the background.

"Iruka. I'll try to call when I get back in America. Please don't be mad at me for not saying goodbye in person," Alfred's voice pleaded before he hung up.

**Alfred's POV**

I sat the phone back in the cradle. For a minute, I contemplated putting more money in the pay phone and calling Iruka back. I willed my hand to release the handle. I took a step out of the phone booth to see my father standing there impatiently.

"So I take it you're going back to America?" he asked me as we walked into the terminal.

"Yeah I am if you're going back to England," I said, glaring at him. "And I'm taking Mattie with me."

A hand came flying across my face. I looked at my father. I placed a hand on the spot where his hand came into contact with my cheek. I didn't want to back talk him anymore than I already had. In the back of my mind I knew that there wasn't much he could do in a public place like we were in.

A sigh escaped my mouth when my younger brother came running up to the two of us. I let a smile form on my lips.

"Ready to go Al?" Matthew asked.

I nodded before taking a look at my father one last time. The two of us walked off to a terminal. I touched my brother's shoulder.

"Mattie do you mind riding the plane by yourself?" I asked.

He looked up at me with questions in his eyes. I kissed the top of his head.

"There's something that I have to do Mattie," I explained. "Shoot me an e-mail when you reach Canada alright?"

With that I left my younger brother there at the terminal.

**Iruka's POV**

I sat at the dining room table the day after the phone calls. Naruto hadn't woken up yet and I was glad about that. It meant that I could have some time alone to myself. I stirred my coffee before taking a sip of it. When the doorbell rung, I looked at the door. No one ever rang the doorbell. I gingerly got up, bringing my coffee cup with me. As I opened the door blond hair came flying at me.

"I need a place to stay Iruka," I heard Alfred's voice say.

"You need to get off me so I can get some clean clothes. Thanks to you I spilt my coffee," I said looking at the blond.

The two of us stood up. The American began to ask where Naruto was while following me to my room. I pointed tot he small bed in the corner of the room. I watched Alfred kneel down in front of the bed, watching my blond child. A smile was on my face as I got changed.

"How long are you staying now?"

Alfred shrugged and said, "I'm not sure this time."


	6. Chapter 6

**A Life Without You Is Not The Same**

**Show: **Naruto and Hetalia- Axis Powers

**Plot: **Sequel to 'Long Way to Happy'...Kakashi is back, but Iruka doesn't want anything to do with him. Not after what he did to him. Not after the way he left. Now Iruka's taking steps to moving on. Including going out with Alfred F Jones, an American. AU obviously and YAOI.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Hetalia. Otherwise it'd be having major yaoi problems.**

**Chapter 6**

**Iruka's POV**

The next morning I awoke to the sound of dishes banging around in the kitchen. I sat up finding myself with a hard-on. Oh, right. I was having a dream about Alfred and I doing some rather nasty things. If I wanted to check things out, I wouldn't have time to fix myself. I had found myself in a rather sticky situation.

The door creaked open slowly. Slightly darker blond hair crept inside of the room. A red tint painted my face. I quickly tried to cover myself up. Alfred's eye for random detail astounded me.

"I was...just going to ask you where you kept your pancake mix," he said stepping into my room.

"I-It's in the cabinet next to the fridge," I said just as the American closed the door.

Alfred walked over to the bed that I was sitting on. The already half naked male began to undo the jeans that he was wearing. Letting his pants hang on his hips, Alfred walked to the door and managed to lock it.

"But Naruto-" I managed to say.

"He's got anime going on," Alfred said, straddling my hips.

**Alfred's POV**

I honestly didn't know what had come over me. Something strange was coming over me. I bent my head down to kiss the tanned male's neck line. My whiter hands moved down his smooth body with ease. I came upon sheets that were blocking contact with his hard on. I ripped the sheets off of his body.

A gasp came out of Iruka's mouth. My kisses moved back up to his jawline as a couple of fingers from my free hand entered his ass. I felt Iruka move around, trying to get comfortable I presumed. My mouth slowly covered his after I removed my fingers. I adjusted my hips to push my length into the slightly less muscular male.

The both of us let groans escape our mouths. Slowly I began to thrust in and out of him. Iruka's arms wrapped around my neck. I buried my face into his neck. Iruka let a small cry out, barely audible even to me as he came in between our bodies while I groaned as I came inside of him.

I let my fingers run through Iruka's soft brown hair. I pulled out of the other male. A smiled crept onto my face as I kissed his neck one last time.

**Iruka's POV**

I watched Alfred get off me. He pulled what clothes he had taken off back on. I sat up slightly before I fully got out of bed. I maneuvered my way to get on my own clothes. Running my fingers through my hair, I stepped out of my bedroom after Alfred.

I walked over to my blond headed child. I bent down and ruffled his hair gently. Pots and pans crashed in the kitchen. I turned my head to look at the dirty blond that was in the kitchen. My chocolate brown eyes began to shoot glares at him before making my way to the kitchen. I pulled out the bowl that I used to make the pancake batter in. Alfred began to clean the pots and pans up.

"Why don't you get the mix for me?" I asked him while I walked to the fridge to get some milk.

"If I do, I won't get to make it for you," Alfred said, looking at the ground.

I stopped short of the fridge. I looked at the American that was taking residence in my apartment. He looked back at me with the most pitiful look a man could give me.

"Fine. But just this once," I said before marching out of the kitchen.

A low lively chuckle sounded throughout my kitchen and I smiled a bit. I was finally figuring out what was making me happy.

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but life has gotten in the way once again. Stupid life, but what can you do about it?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Life Without You Is Not The Same**

**Show: **Naruto and Hetalia- Axis Powers

**Plot: **Sequel to 'Long Way to Happy'...Kakashi is back, but Iruka doesn't want anything to do with him. Not after what he did to him. Not after the way he left. Now Iruka's taking steps to moving on. Including going out with Alfred F Jones, an American. AU obviously and YAOI.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Hetalia. Otherwise it'd be having major yaoi problems.**

**Chapter 7**

**Iruka's POV**

A knock on my front door sounded one day. I jumped slightly before getting off my spot on the couch. I walked over to the door. I opened the door to see the man that I recognized to be Alfred's father.

"Hello. You must be-"

"Where's my son?" he asked.

"He's out right now. Do you want to come inside to wait for him?" I asked smiling as politely as I could.

The blond male pushed past me. I watched him take a look around at my apartment. My mouth gaped at how rude this guy was. I walked over to the older male and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Is something the matter?"

"It seems like Alfred has set his standards a tad lower this time," Alfred's father mumbled.

I saw his blue eyes shift to look at me out of the corner of his eyes. I gulped slightly. For a couple seconds I was glad that Alfred had taken Naruto to the store. I was glad that I had let the American take care of my son for the day.

My hands curled into fists. I turned slightly when the doorknob turn. My brown eyes met blue eyes.

**Alfred's POV**

I nearly dropped the toddler who was in my arms. I blinked my eyes as I shifted my gaze between Iruka and my father. This was not how I wanted my father to meet my 'friend'. I set Naruto down on the ground before walking over to my father.

"Get out dad," I mumbled to him.

"Not until you tell me where my other son is," Arthur said.

"You won't be able to find him. I promise you that," I growled at him.

I could feel Iruka's eyes on me. I looked at the ground. I couldn't believe that things were coming to this. I closed my blue eyes. I looked at Iruka before turning around. I headed out of the apartment. Footsteps followed me. I didn't have to look back to know that my father was walking behind me.

The door closed behind us. My hands clenched into fists. I turned around to get a clear view of the man who raised me. Our blue eyes met each other's. A hand came across my face. I didn't move a single inch. In my mind, I knew I had to stand my ground no matter how much abuse he dealt out to me.

**Iruka's POV**

I didn't quite understand what had occurred. I walked to the door. I looked out the peephole to see Alfred's dad beating the shit out of him. I quickly opened the door. I managed to get my hands on the older blond male.

I struggled to pull him off of my friend, boyfriend? I wasn't sure what we were, but managed to get him off of Alfred. I threw the older male to the side somewhere. I stepped closer to the American I had taken in.

"Might be bruised in the morning, but I'm alright," he said shrugging.

His infamous grin appeared on his face. I touched his cheek lightly. Just then, his father appeared between us. I stumbled back a couple steps; surprised by the appearance.

"Alfred, get in the car outside."

"I can't do that dad. The little kid needs me," Alfred mumbled under his breath.

Alfred's father's hand went flying across Alfred's face between he stormed out of the apartment building. I stepped closer to Alfred. He turned his head to look away from me. I put my hand hand on his cheek lightly when I heard someone clear their throat.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Life Without You Is Not The Same**

**Show: **Naruto and Hetalia- Axis Powers

**Plot: **Sequel to 'Long Way to Happy'...Kakashi is back, but Iruka doesn't want anything to do with him. Not after what he did to him. Not after the way he left. Now Iruka's taking steps to moving on. Including going out with Alfred F Jones, an American. AU obviously and YAOI.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Hetalia. Otherwise it'd be having major yaoi problems.**

**Chapter 8**

**Iruka's POV**

My eyes shot to a silver haired male. I bit my lip. I knew what he wanted. A visitation with the blond haired child inside my apartment.

"Come in Kakashi," I said, leaving the door open for Alfred to come in when he felt up to it.

I sat on the loveseat that was near the couch. I rested my head on the palms of my head while Kakashi placed on the floor with Naruto and his toys. I looked up when Alfred's footsteps echoed through my apartment.

"Is this Kakashi?" the American asked as he walked up.

I chuckled a bit, but nodded and said, "Of course it is."

Kakashi turned his head to look at Alfred. Their eyes met each other's in a staring contest. For a moment I thought they were going to kill each other. I stood up after a couple seconds when Kakashi bore a small smile and started to head to my room.

**Alfred's POV**

"I'm glad that Iruka found someone like you," I heard the silver haired male say.

"Really?" I asked; my eyes growing wide.

I saw him nod. I looked over at the brown haired male. I watched Iruka walk into the bedroom that we had begun sharing. I glanced back at Kakashi before following the young teacher.

"Iruka what's wrong?" I asked him.

"I realized that I have to get to work in a couple hours. That's all," Iruka said, standing in front of the small closet in the corner of the room.

"It doesn't take you that long to get ready for work," I said stepping closer to him.

I heard sniffling coming from the Japanese male. I put both my hands on his shoulders. I massaged his shoulders lightly. I didn't know what else to do to comfort the other male. I felt Iruka shrug my hands off his shoulders. A sigh escaped my mouth and a defeated look made its way onto my face.

"Something's wrong Iruka," I stated. "Is it because the two of us are in the same place?"

I put a hand on his shoulder. I forced him to look at me. I saw the tears falling down his dark brown cheeks. I lightly brushed fresh tears from his eyes. Eventually I pulled him into a hug. I felt so bad for him.

"Listen if you want to go back to him, you can. I won't be hurt if you do," I whispered in his ear.

I gently tugged his haphazard ponytail out. A smile crept onto my face. I gently kissed his neck before his hands gripped the back of my shirt. Iruka buried his face into my shoulder. I held onto him quietly.

"I'm sorry," he murmured before he let go of me.

I watched him walk to the door of the room. Before he actually hit it, I saw him turn to face me.

"You can still stay here if you want. I don't think Kakashi would mind," Iruka said just a Kakashi walked into the doorway.

"I don't mind," I heard Kakashi say.

Tears formed in my eyes. Shit. Now it was my turn to cry.


End file.
